


Injuries

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-Shot! Older!Hiro. After a run in with Globby, Hiro finds himself injured but he won't take the time to rest. Can Gogo change his mind?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 12





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> You guys seemed to have liked Fear and watching the season finale, or what I assumed was the season 1 finale of Big Hero 6 the series brought me more inspiration. I wish I wasn't the only one writing Hirogo fics that ties with the series though. If anyone knows any good fics like that let me know.
> 
> This is tied in with the latest episode. Older!Hiro of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or tv series.

Hiro groaned in pain, after being thrown into the pile of boxes and then falling to the ground, his ribs have been killing him.

Obake has been a pain in his ass ever since the Tadashi incident. The young man keeps hunting the city relentlessly trying to find the mad man's hideout.

Maybe he should have listened to Gogo and not go looking for him alone. During his search, he was stopped by Globby. When he isn't a complete idiot he can really be tough to beat.

Hiro was currently in the nerd lab, so early in fact that he's pretty sure that the rest of robotics wing was empty.

Professor Granville granted Hiro and his friends their own workspace; away from the rest of the students since they were arguably the brightest in their majors.

He shrugged his black shirt and purple jacket off while he hopped on top of his work desk, brushing aside half-finished projects and food.

Baymax was out of his suit and already scanning his young companion for injuries.

"How bad is it Baymax?"

"Currently scanning."

"Scan complete."

"Diagnosis: broken 7th and 6th rib on the right radius, fractured 5th and bruised the 4th and 3rd rib all on the left radius."

"Symptoms include bruising and slight swelling of the area, pain bending or twisting of the body, and trouble breathing."

"Remedy: wrap area loosely with cloth or tape, ice ribs frequently, and avoid physical activity for 6 weeks."

Hiro cringed, why did he have to get injured now? he can just feel Obake planning something big, he's running out of time to stop it.

Baymax's hands turned a cool blue. "I will apply ice to the injuries."

"Careful! Careful—"

The door slid open loudly, the noise startled Hiro causing him to hiss in pain.

"Woah, what happened to you?"

Opening his eyes again, he was greeted by his girlfriend; Gogo.

"Had a run in with Globby."

"Went scouring for his lair again?"

He sucked in a painful breath, "Uh huh."

Gogo rolled her eyes and entered the lab, making her way to his desk.

"I warned you."

Baymax turned towards Hiro's secret compartment in his desk drawer to access the huge med kit . He got out a large roll of bandages and tape.

"Wrapping the area will increase stability, but only leave it on for a few hours at a time to incrase deep breathing." The robot recited.

Gogo watched lazily from his desk chair, her feet propped next to his lap, eyeing her robot frined work on her boyfriend.

Baymax cautiously began wrapping his torso, this was met with a few groans and gasps by the genius.

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Seven."

Gogo shook her head fondly.

"To easy the pain may I suggest pain medication, here are a list of over the counter pain medication: Tylenol, Motrin, Advil, Ibuprofen—"

"Yeah, I got it Baymax."

Sighing Gogo reached into the draw to pick out an extra strength pill bottle, tossing it up lightly for him to snag.

"Thanks."

"You know this means you're benched for awhile right?"

Hiro snorted, bunching his eyebrows together. "Maybe for a day or two but after that I,'m going back out there."

"Hiro I recommend proper bed rest up to one week for proper recovery time." Baymax computed.

Gogo gave him a pointed look.

"Ugh fine, one week that's it."

"Good, you finally see my side of things." As anaward Gogo pecked him on the cheek.

3 days later Hiro felt that his ribs where fine to continue his nightly escapades searching for Obake. He knew of the risks if Gogo or by extent the rest of the team knew he was disobeying orders, but the city's safety was more important than his heath.

This time around while patrolling Hiro and Baymax ran into Noodle Burger Boy.

"Tonight's menu is noodle surprise!" The little robot unleased thin robotic arms encasing Hiro and Baymax. The noodle like arms squeezed tightly bringing on a wave of agony for his ribs. A yellow disc swooshed past cutting Hiro and Baymax free. The disc made it around to be caught by Gogo.

Hiro collapsed on the ground, his breath coming in short ragged gasps.

"Uh oh, out numbered!" "Better luck next time!" With a wave, Noodle Burger Boy flew off.

Gogo skated to her injured boyfriend.

"Stay with me Genius."

Shoving his helmet off in hopes of getting more oxygen to his lungs, he coughed causing his ribs to protest one more.

"How...did you...know?"

"You always assume that after 2 or 3 days that we would just forget about it and think you're in the clear."

"You're the best."

Gogo popped a piece of gum. "I know."

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"God Baymax an eight."

Baymax carried Hiro back up to his room, Gogo helped shed off his armor and Baymax's.

"Thanks, Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care, get some sleep."

He stood there for a second before deflating and going into his red charging container.

Now he turned towards his real savior, "I really owe you one Go..."

"I know how you get, I should have baby sat you myself until those healed." She gestured to his rewrapped ribs that Baymax fixed up again.

Hiro smirked. "What's stopping you now?"

A smile ghosted over her features. "Don't push it Genius, we have school in the morning."

"All the more reason."

"You are trouble Hiro Hamada."

"I know but so are you."


End file.
